Hoshi Akari
by Hino Iona
Summary: Bintang ... Hanya karena bintang, kita bisa bertemu dan karena bintang jugalah, aku sekarang lebih tahu tentang dirimu; sifatmu yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. /#SasuHina Days Love 2016/Prompt : Nature/SasuHina/


**Hoshi Akari**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuHina**

 **Warn! Typo[s], AU, OoC [pake banget /plakplok], EYD masih berantakan, dst. Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan sifat Hinata dan Sasuke yang jauh dari sifat 'biasa' di Animenya, tombol back selalu setia ada di pojok HP/Laptop.**

 **[untuk SHDL 2016 dengan prompt Nature]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¤ Selamat Membaca ¤**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 20.40 waktu Jepang.

Berdiri dalam diam di bukit kecil dengan langit gelap membentang luas di atas sana. Rerumputan hijau sebagai pijakan, bergoyang pelan seiiring angin berhembus, menyapa lembut kedatangan setiap orang ke taman yang sangat besar ini. Bintang-bintang kecil bertaburan disertai cahaya kerlap-kerlip yang begitu cantik, membuat kedua sudut bibirku tertarik sedikit. Tersenyum.

Tanggal 5 bulan Juli.

Aku berada di sebuah taman yang terletak di kota Sendai. Kota yang pas sekali untuk *Star Gazing. Minimnya pencahayaan (hanya ada dua atau tiga di beberapa titik yang berbeda di sini), membuat bintang di atas terlihat lebih jelas. Bahkan, cahaya terangnya terpantul dipermukaan danau. Jika di daerah perkotaan, akan sulit melihatnya karena terhalangi cahaya yang berasal dari gedung-gedung besar dan juga tinggi. Seperti aku yang berasal dari Tokyo. Saat liburan musim panas, aku (pasti) akan datang dan menginap di rumah kakek di Sendai, hanya demi melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan bintang.

[* **Star** _ **Gazing**_ _: melihat/menonton bintang_ ]

Ya ... jangan heran, jika aku, Uchiha Sasuke, siswa dari Tokyo Senior High School yang terkenal dingin dan minim ekspresi, sangat suka Star Gazing yang (menurut anggapan sebagian orang) membuat bosan karena terus-menerus melihat bintang yang sama (jika dilihat dari bentuknya yang kecil di sini, memang sama). Padahal, Star Gazing itu menyenangkan, lho.

Aku menghembuskan napas, udara putih yang keluar dari mulutku membaur dengan angin. Sembari mengeratkan jaket hitam yang melindungi tubuh, aku menggerutu. Hei ... sekarang itu musim panas, tapi, kenapa saat malam hari hawanya menjadi dingin seperti di musim dingin? Aku meruntuki kebodohanku karena tidak membawa syal buatan Ibu.

Tidak peduli dengan itu semua, aku mendongkakkan kepala, menatap kembali ratusan bintang yang tidak berhenti untuk memberikan cahayanya. Syukurlah cuaca saat ini sedang bagus, tidak ada awan yang menghalangi pemandangan indah di atas sana. Sesekali, aku menutup mata saat sebuah bintang kecil melesat cepat, jatuh. Meminta permohonan, itulah tradisi yang selalu dijalankan semua orang saat melihat sebuah bintang jatuh.

"A-ano ... U-uchiha-senpai?" aku tersentak kecil. Saat aku mengalihkan tatapan ke samping, seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan syal yang melingkari lehernya berwarna ungu muda, memasuki pandanganku. Jaket tebal berwarna lavender melindungi tubuhnya dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Dia menatapku dengan manik amethystnya. Tunggu ... sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Ah ... jangan-jangan ...

"K-kau ... Hyuuga Hinata?" aku bertanya dengan ragu. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat dengan senyum yang terlukis dibibirnya. Angin sekali lagi berhembus dengan lembut, membuat surai yang sengaja diurai itu berkibar pelan.

"Se-senpai, sedang apa di sini?" dia bertanya dengan suara kecil, seperti berbisik. Namun, aku dapat mendengarnya. Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Sebenarnya, bingung ingin bicara apa.

Oh ... mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku mengenalnya? Itu ... karena gadis dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata ini adalah adik kelasku di sekolah. Dia sering datang ke kelasku di lantai 2- ah ralat, Hinata hanya mengantarkan teman perempuannya yang ingin bertemu dengan sahabatku-yang-tidak-lain-tidak-bukan-kekasih-temannya. Jadi, hampir setiap waktu aku melihat dirinya (tapi, aku tidak tahu dia melihatku atau tidak) yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang gadis bernama, err, Sakura? Ah ... entahlah siapa namanya.

Dan semenjak saat itu, aku seperti merasakan hal lain dari dalam diriku. Cinta pandangan pertama? Hah ... yang benar saja.

"U-uchiha-senpai?" kembali ke dunia nyata, aku menatapnya. Hinata menatapku balik, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi (sepertinya).

"Hm? Ah ... Star Gazing. Kau sendiri? Kenapa ada di sini?" aku menjawab dengan gugup dan bertanya balik. Yah, sedikit berharap jika dia tidak akan meledekku saat ini karena jawabanku.

"Wah ... aku pun datang ke sini untuk Star Gazing. Ternyata, Uchiha-senpai sangat suka rasi bintang, ya?" dia berkata dengan nada riang. Berbeda jauh dengan sikapnya di sekolah yang pemalu. "Ya, itu ... di liburan musim panas sekarang ini, keluargaku berencana ingin mengikuti festival *Tanabata di Senbai." Lanjutnya sedikit menundukkan kepala.

[ _*_ _ **Festival Tanabata**_ _: festival bintang_ ]

Aku terdiam. Hinata pun terdiam. Kami sama-sama kehilangan topik pembicaraan. Selama beberapa menit saling berhadapan, aku memutuskan untuk berbalik, menatap kembali langit yang begitu gelap dengan bintang yang bertambah banyak. Aku merasakan jika Hinata pun menatap langit yang sama di atas. Hah ... ada apa dengan aku? Kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini, sih?

"Ah ..." aku mendengar decakkan kagum dari samping. Tanpa menoleh, aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. "Bintangnya bersinar terang sekali."

Aku diam-diam mencari bintang yang dimaksud Hinata, "Itu ... Gamma Orionis." Aku menjawabnya sembari melihat bintang itu, "bintang tercerah ketiga di rasi Orion dan bintang paling cerah kedua puluh tujuh." lanjutku disertai senyum kecil. Aku mendengar Hinata berguman 'waah' dengan nada manis. Dilihat dari sudut mataku, manik amethyst gadis itu berbinar-binar.

"Kau suka bintang?" Hinata menoleh setelah aku melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi antusias dan menganggukan kepala dengan cepat.

"Aku sangat suka sekali! Apalagi bintang Altair," Hinata kembali menatap langit dengan senyum yang mengembang. Aku terdiam, hanyut dalam pesonanya yang begitu cantik dan indah.

"Altair, huh?" aku memandang bintang-bintang yang semakin terang cahayanya. "Mereka berdua berada di tempat yang berbeda. Namun, pada akhirnya dapat bersatu." Aku berguman sembari menyimpan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaket. Uh, semakin malam, udara sekitar semakin dingin.

"Berdua? Bersatu? Tempat berbeda?" Hinata mengulang beberapa kata yang tadi kuucapkan dengan nada bingung. Aku menoleh, menatap gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan masih terpaku pada langit atas yang gelap gulita.

"Vega dan Altair, mereka berada di rasi yang berbeda. Ah ... apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang 'Orohime dan Hikoboshi'?" aku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku. Didetik berikutnya, manik kami berdua bertemu.

"Uum ... itu legenda 'kan? Di mana sang putri Raja Langit bernama Orohime dinikahkan dengan seorang pengembala sapi bernama Hikoboshi. Benarkan?" aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Wajah cantik Hinata memiliki ketertarikan untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang legenda itu. Aku tidak bisa lagi untuk menahan senyum. Oke, ini aneh, hanya karena seorang Hyuuga Hinata, sikap dingin dan minim ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke seolah menguap begitu saja.

"Benar. Setelah mereka menikah, keduanya sering tak melakukan tugasnya. Orohime meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang menjadi penenun kain untuk para dewa dan Hikoboshi tak melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pengembala sapi. Raja Langit yang melihatnya menjadi sangat marah dan keduanya dipaksa berpisah," aku diam-diam mencari tokoh utama dalam legenda yang sedang aku ceritakan dan ... ketemu!

"Orohime menangis, memohon kepada ayahnya agar dipertemukan dengan suaminya, Hikoboshi. Karena tidak tega melihat putrinya menangis, Raja Langit memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk bertemu pada hari ke-7 bulan ke-7," setelah aku berbicara, Hinata menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sembari berguman.

Aku membalikkan tubuh, menyandar pada pembatas taman. Angin berhembus lembut, membawa sensasi yang begitu kurindukan. Hah ... tidak pernah sekalipun aku merasa setenang ini. Ah! Untungnya Naruto tidak ada di sini. Jika dia di sini, mungkin aku akan ditertawakan olehnya karena perubahan sikapku yang 180 derajat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Lalu senpai, bagaimana mereka bertemu?" Hinata menatap wajahku. Sedangkan aku, melihat tiga bintang yang cahaya terangnya berkedip-kedip di utara. Itu ... tidak salah lagi.

"Bertemu? Hm, mereka dibantu oleh kawanan burung *Kasasagi dengan berbaris membuat jembatan menggunakan sayapnya di atas sungai *Ama no Kawa. Namun, jika hujan turun, sungai Ama no Kawa meluap dan mereka harus menunggu setahun lagi untuk bisa bertemu. Karena itulah, mengapa kita mengadakan festival Tanabata pada 7 Juli, mendoakan agar langit pada tanggal itu tidak turun hujan dan akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu kembali," aku menghembuskan napas pendek. Ternyata, berbicara panjang lebar itu melelahkan juga, ya.

[ _*_ _ **Burung Kasasagi**_ _: mirip burung Kucica Korea dengan bulu hijau mengkilap atau hitam keunguan, sayap dan perut berwarna putih, ekor dan sisanya berwarna hitam -wikipedia-. *_ _ **Ama no Kawa**_ _: galaksi bima sakti/milky way._ ]

"Oh ... seperti itu ceritanya, ya," Hinata berguman sembari menatap kembali langit. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya Star Gazing di sini semakin berkurang, tanpa aku sadari. Melihat dari tempat tiga bintang itu, sudah hampir tengah malam, ya.

"Hei, di sana ada bintang kesukaanmu, lho," aku menyeringai. Mendengar ucapanku, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan diiringi suara 'di mana, di mana'. Aku terkekeh melihat sifat kekanakannya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu tempatnya?" aku bertanya dan Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menghela napas kecil, aku menunjuk langit bagian utara yang masih menampilkan banyak bintang di atas. Menunjuk kearah tiga bintang berada. Hinata pun mengikuti arah jariku dan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ah! Itu 'Segitiga Musim Panas'! Benarkan?!" Hinata berseru keras, bahkan dia melompat kecil ditempatnya. Wajahnya sangat gembira, surainya yang terurai bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Cantik.

"Eh ... Kau mengetahuinya? Tapi, tempatnya tidak tahu di mana?" dahiku mengerut heran, sedangkan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"I-itu, aku hanya tahu bentuk dan namanya saja," Hinata mengadah, menatap langit. "Tiga bintang itu, membentuk sebuah segitiga dan muncul saat musim panas berlangsung. Itulah mengapa mereka diberi julukan 'Segitiga Musim Panas' atau 'Summer Triangel'. Vega-Altair-Deneb, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat. Vega yang cerdas, bagian utama dalam rasi Lyra. Deneb, sosok angsa putih yang gemulai, cantik, dan menarik, berasal dari rasi Cygnus. Dan ..." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. Dia sangat bersemangat sekali saat menceritakan dua dari tiga bintang itu. Sebenarnya, aku tahu tentang 'Summer Triangle', namun, aku membiarkan Hinata bercerita menggunakan bahasa versi dirinya sendiri.

Karena Hinata tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya, aku pun menimpali, "Bintang kesukaanmu 'kan, Altair dari rasi Aquila. Bintang terkuat dari mereka bertiga karena Altair artinya Elang. Benar?" Hinata terdiam dengan maniknya terpaku pada ketiga bintang yang bersinar terang di atas. Beberapa menit ke depan diselimuti keheningan. Aku melihat jam yang melilit dipergelangan tanganku.

Pukul 23.50. Ah ... sepuluh menit lagi tengah malam.

"Ini ... sungguh indah," Hinata berguman. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan, jika dihadapanku adalah gadis yang aku sukai diam-diam dari dulu? Wajah dan rambutnya yang cantik, tersinari oleh terangnya rembulan di atas sana. Dia itu ... seperti bidadari tanpa sayap.

Hinata tersentak kecil dan tangannya mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku jaketnya. Aku terdiam, melihat gerak-gerik yang dilakukan gadis Hyuuga. Setelahnya, dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan senyuman lembut. Perpisahan, heh.

"A-ano, senpai, sekarang sudah tengah malam dan aku dipanggil Ibu untuk kembali ke rumah. A-apa, senpai juga akan pulang?" sudah kuduga, Hinata akan kembali ke rumahnya. Sekarang. Hah ... padahal aku ingin bersama lebih lama dengannya.

"Oh? Hm ... sebenarnya aku pulang jam 1 nanti, biasanya. Apa, mau aku antar ke rumahmu?" phew, aku bicara apaan sih? Ini aneh.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa, senpai. Aku diundang oleh kakakku di depan taman." aku hanya mengangguk sekali. Kecewa? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kecewa saat orang yang kita sukai menolak ajakannya? Oke, ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku kembali pada dunia nyata dan melihat gadis dihadapanku membungkukkan badanya sedikit.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Senpai sudah menceritakan tentang legenda itu dan memberitahuku tentang rasi bintang. Arigatou," Hinata menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya. Ternyata, dia itu orangnya ceria juga.

"Sasuke."

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Aku tidak suka dipanggil 'senpai'," otakku mungkin sudah koslet sekarang.

"Ah, baiklah, Sa-sasuke-kun. Aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa," Hinata mulai berjalan menjauhiku. Aku terdiam sembari menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Saat dia sudah melangkah setengah jalan, aku memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, Hinata ..." gadis di depanku berhenti dan berbalik, menatapku dengan ekspresi tanya diwajahnya. Aku menghembuskan napas, menetralkan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba meningkat, entah mengapa.

"Saat festival nanti, maukah Star Gazing bersamaku, di sini? Dan lagi, a-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," sialan, kenapa cara bicaraku menjadi gugup seperti mau melamar orang saja? Kemana sifat Uchiha Sasuke yang biasa? Argh!

Saat aku bersungut-sungut, kesal pada diri sendiri, Hinata menjawabnya dan jawaban itu membuat aku mengembangkan senyumanku sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlari kearahnya, memeluknya. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat diwajahnya sebelum aku memeluk dirinya lebih erat. Ah ... persetan dengan harga diri. Aku bersikap seperti ini hanya kepada Hinata saja, lho. Gadis yang aku sukai- tidak, cintai dari dulu, sudah ada di depanku. Ya, kita lihat, apa yang akan kulakukan saat festival itu tiba. Tunggu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang untuk Star Gazing bersamamu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Tamat"**

* * *

Halo, Mina-san~

Arigatou yang sudah membaca fanfic ini sampai selesai. Maafkan jika bahasanya kurang dimengerti, ya ... maklum, namanya juga belajar.

Hinata dan Sasuke-nya OoC banget, ya? Entah mengapa, aku lebih suka Sasuke yang dingin dan datar berubah saat dia bersama Hinata, meskipun ada sedikit sikapnya yang sama di Animenya. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Jadi, mohon maaf jika kalian tidak suka dengan perubahan tokoh favorit kalian. Gomennasai ... /bungkuk

Ini cerita terinspirasi dari video Hoshi ori Uta - Kagamine Twins. Yaps ... dari Vocaloid! Cuman bagian di 'Orohime sama Hikoboshi' doang, sih. Untuk nama bintang dan rasi bintang, itu semua cari dari google. Maaf (lagi) jika ada yang salah dalam menjelaskan rasi bintangnya.

Fanfic ini untuk event SasuHina Days Love 2016 (SHDL 2016) bertema Nature, semoga diterima dan menang juga. Ahahaha ... /plakplok

Yosh, sampai di sini Author Note-nya. Review sangat membantu. Tolong jangan gunakan bahasa yang nge- _'jleb'_ dan flame ya, karena aku itu orangnya gampang tersinggung. Ehehehe ...

Sayonara,

Hino Iona.


End file.
